Deseo Prohibido
by Trister Sister
Summary: Sasuke siempre tuvo una obsesión por obtener todo lo que quería y no hubo vez en que no lo lograra. Ahora que ha cumplido todos sus deseos, un nuevo deseo ha surgido en su corazón; quitarle a su mejor amigo lo que más quiere en la vida… su esposa.


_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto, y esta historia es sin intenciones de lucro u comercialización. La trama es propia y esta prohibida subirla en otro foro sin previo aviso._

* * *

**Deseo Prohibido**

* * *

"_Todo deseo tiene un objeto y éste es siempre oscuro. No hay deseos inocentes"_

_ -Luis Buñuel-_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **_**Mi **_**familia**

El cielo azul con unas cuantas esponjosas y desbordantes nubes blancas adornándolo, la calidez del clima de verano, sin duda un agradable día en la ciudad de las hojas, Konoha. Y aprovechando que era sábado por la tarde, en el que muchos terminaban la jornada laboral, explotaban esa tarde para ir a ver equipos deportivos, acudir al cine o pasársela bien con sus mejores amigos.

Pero en el caso de Naruto Uzumaki, los suyos iban primero.

Se encontraba frente a un espejo que lo reflejaba de pies a cabeza, se observaba detalladamente, asegurándose de que su apariencia fuera decente, no es que fuera vanidoso o narcisista, sino que desde su infancia estaba marcado por su tendencia a ser descuidado.

-Genial, creo que ahora estoy listo, dattebayo-.

Su vestimenta era sencilla y casual: una camiseta naranja y unos shorts azules, calzado deportivo y un reloj de pulsera; se consideraba bastante inusual que vistiera de esa manera, pero bueno, no estaba atendiendo asuntos laborales y podía vestir como quisiera. Estiró los brazos y piernas para desentumecerse, echándose un ultimo vistazo salió de la habitación y comenzó a descender por las escaleras con el objetivo de llegar a la cocina, para encontrarse con la mujer mas especial de su vida, quien le daba sentido a su existencia.

Al entrar, no logró evitar detenerse al umbral de la puerta para contemplarla; sus manos delgadas y gráciles preparaban sándwiches.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, ella aun no se percataba de su presencia, su naturaleza traviesa hizo que su mente entrara en acción y formulara tomarla por sorpresa, acercándosele cautelosamente por detrás, levantó ambos brazos y la abrazó de repente por la espalda -¡Te tengo!-.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó dando un sobresalto debido a la sorpresa que le causó su súbita aparición, se llevo una mano al pecho que palpitaba fuertemente, aun con el tiempo le resultaba difícil predecir cuando él rubio le aparecería de forma inesperada.

Rió por lo bajo, al parecer seguía siendo muy inocente, pero verla reaccionar de esa manera le fascinaba, aunque debería ser más cuidadoso, su esposa era delicada como una flor. Deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo hasta tomarla por su estrecha cintura y recargó su cabeza en su hombro-¿Estás lista mi Hina?-.

Asintió con una sonrisa formándosele en el rostro de forma inconsciente.

La liberó de su abrazo y se retiró para poder observar en lo que tanto se había esmerado; gran cantidad de alimentos que había preparado además de que de tan solo contemplarlos se veían muy apetecibles–Jeje siempre tan trabajadora, créeme que si no fuera por ti, sería un desastre-admitió con una sonrisa rascándose la nuca con pena de si mismo.

-No digas eso Naruto, eres una gran persona- le afirmó tomándolo de las manos.

En ese instante el sonoro ruido de objetos chocar contra el piso se hizo presente, instintivamente ambos giraron la cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido; las escaleras. En cuestión de segundos después del imprevisto, frente a ellos se plantó una pequeña figurita: una niñita de de no más de cinco años, tenía un largo cabello rubio desplegando destellos dorados, grandes ojos de un intenso azul zafiro que destacaban en su piel blanca a distinción de las llamativas tres líneas en cada una de sus mejillas; la viva imagen de quien era su padre; Akemi Uzumaki.

–U-ups- se expresó la pequeña llevándose una mano a la boca y bajando la vista bastante apenada.

De inmediato Hinata acudió a ella para verificar su estado físico, imaginando lo que acababa de suceder-Akemi, tiraste algo ¿verdad? ¿Estás herida?-.

-Um…estoy bien- respondió sin atreverse a verla a la cara y con los ojos lagrimosos, sintiéndose muy culpable por el incidente que acababa de provocar.

Naruto fue y se hincó frente a ella, tomándola del mentón y le levantó la cara, se enterneció de verla, parecía sentirse tan culpable como si acabara de cometer un gran delito-Je, vamos Akemi, no es momento de llorar, recuerda que hoy es un día para divertirnos como familia en el parque- le dijo con el afán de animarla.

Su expresión pareció contagiar la alegría a su pequeña, quien esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Me gusta ir al parque!- exclamó, entonces salió corriendo a su habitación por sus pertenencias.

La observó marcharse corriendo, por lo cual la incomoda sensación de la melancolía se acurrucaba en su pecho -Vaya que está creciendo rápido-comentó con un deje de tristeza.

-La verdad que sí- admitió Hinata con una ligera sonrisa regresando a la cocina para comenzar a guardar en una canasta los bocadillos, y un recordatorio vino a su cabeza respecto a una fecha muy especial que se aproximaba–Su cumpleaños se acerca ¿Ya pensaste en que le vas a regalar?-.

-Um, si, ya sé cómo le voy a hacer- respondió él con voz seca poniendo la mirada en el suelo, impotente de no poder detener el tiempo.

Detuvo su labor, y le vio a los ojos, preocupada, ese repentino desaliento solo podía significar una cosa -Naruto, no pienses en eso de nuevo-.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada, abrumado por no poder sacarse ese mal presentimiento de la cabeza–Perdón, es que a veces me pregunto que clase de persona irá a ser de grande, no quiero que pase por…-

Hinata lo interrumpió al acercársele y poner sus manos sobre las mejillas de él –Querido, estas haciéndolo bien, no temas-.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó el perturbado Uzumaki.

-Mira, has dado tu esfuerzo y somos una familia unida, además tienes buenos amigos. Lo que trato de decir es que eres de buen corazón y gracias eso puedes tener por seguro que Akemi crecerá sana, después de todo recuerda que es tu hija, hija de Naruto Uzumaki, el chico del espíritu inquebrantable que nunca se da por vencido-.

Contempló a su esposa, la sonrisa dulce dibujada en su rostro, la suavidad y calidez que sus manos ejercían sobre sus mejillas; la chica que desde niña lo había apoyado en silencio, y que ahora aun lo seguía haciendo ahora como la mujer de su vida siempre ayudándole en esos instantes de debilidad y recordándole como era él, el verdadero Naruto Uzumaki.

Definitivamente la amaba; y no había pasado un solo día en el que dejara de estar enamorado de ella, ni ningún momento en el que se retractara de haber tomado como esposa a Hinata Hyuga.

-Gracias Hinata- le agradeció de corazón, no solo por la ocasión, si no por todas las veces que ya antes lo había apoyado.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Akemi frente a ellos–Papi, mami, ya estoy lista- les llamó con su vocecita risueña sujetando con fuerza una pequeña mochila ansiosa a más no poder.

Naruto al ver sus ojitos llenos de esperanza recuperó la sonrisa y alzó los brazos al aire emocionado -¡Yosh, hoy será un gran día!-.

Hinata ensanchó una grande sonrisa; tal vez Naruto le dijera que sin ella, él no sería igual; pero se equivocaba, Naruto Uzumaki nunca había necesitado de nadie para tener esa actitud y nunca lo necesitaría, por que su personalidad era propia y autentica, esa forma de ser que la había enamorado.

* * *

Llevaba más de treinta minutos en la misma posición, su cuerpo encorvado sobre aquella banca de frio metal, sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas en el centro. Frente a si, se encontraba uno de los más espectaculares crepúsculos vistos en Konoha, apenas comenzaba el sol a descender detrás de las montañas que marcaban los bordes de la ciudad, por lo que la tonalidad rojiza que descendía en matices hasta llegar al naranja abarcaba todo el cielo. Sin embargo sus ojos azabaches y penetrantes no presenciaba el atardecer, si no que su vista se encontraba enterrada en el pasto, con una mirada pérdida.

Bien, después de tanto tiempo, estaba de regreso en Konoha, su sexto sentido le indicó que así lo hiciera, sin embargo no entendía el por qué. Estaba seguro de que algo buscaba, pero ¿Qué era?

¿Prestigio? No, el ser el único sobreviviente de su familia le acarreaba la fama.

¿Riqueza? Imposible, con todo el dinero que le heredó su tutor tenia incluso para sostener un pueblo entero.

¿Poder? Tampoco, con la riqueza y el prestigio podía ser tan influyente como quisiera.

Si no buscaba ninguno de las tres ambiciones del ser humano ¿Qué era entonces?

Una bola cayó a sus pies, observándola de cercas, era una pelota de futbol. Un niño vino y la tomó entre sus manos, el pequeño al sentir su mirada volteo a verlo a los ojos con temor.

-lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado para luego salir corriendo, extender su manita y tomar la mano de su padre.

Al verlo marcharse, comprendió lo que necesitaba, renacer su familia. Hasta el momento, cada uno de sus propósitos estaban cumplidos sin excepción, y ese sin duda que debía de ser el siguiente. Resurgir con el legado, si, recuperar todo lo que había perdido, lo ultimo que necesitaba para estar completo. No obstante para realizar su nuevo objetivo, le hacía falta algo muy importante.

-una mujer…-murmuró entre dientes alzando la cabeza y fijando la mirada en la primera chica que vio; una castaña que al verlo se quedo paralizada por diez segundos y enseguida desvió la vista al suelo, totalmente ruborizada -hmp- bufó insatisfecho, incorporándose con pasos firmes y decididos comenzó a caminar, no era la primera vez que causaba ese efecto en una mujer, la mayoría se sonrojaba con verlo y ahora que lo meditaba no podía ser cualquiera, tenia que ser una fémina diferente, singular, porque no cualquier mujer estaba a su altura, no cualquier mujer sería suficiente para alguien como Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

El parque central de Konoha, no era poca cosa, si no que siendo el parque principal de la ciudad se consideraba incluso un centro turístico recurrido por los visitantes, aparte de que la ciudad se destacaba por sus grandes espacios verdes. El parque contaba con grandes arboles que proporcionaban generosas sombras en la estación veraniega, el pasto cubría gran cantidad del suelo a excepción de senderos de piedras de colores para orientarse, un lago artificial donde brotaban geiseres, un jardín botánico y como si fuera poco, un pequeño zoológico.

Sin duda, un lugar recreativo para pasar tiempo en familia.

Siendo el caso de la familia Uzumaki, que se encontraba muy activa, realizando todo tipo de juegos físicos como jugar a la pelota, saltar la cuerda, correr… en fin se divertía a lo grande.

No obstante para la madre de familia; correr, saltar, esquivar y otras actividades físicas vigorosas eran demasiado para ella estar realizando tantas actividades en tan poco tiempo le resultaba muy agotador. Justo ahora se sostenía apoyando las manos en sus piernas para mantenerse en pie.

-¡vamos mami corre!-le decía su pequeña tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella, pues su papá justo iba detrás de ella pretendiendo atraparla.

Respiró profundo, su familia aun estaba muy activa, como desearía poder decir lo mismo de ella, tal vez lo rubio les proporcionaba energía, o tal vez ella era la que tenía mala condición física, porque su cuerpo no daba para más.

-un momento Akemi, por favor-pidió casi con suplica, con las respiraciones entrecortadas, la niñita por su parte se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender esa petición de su madre.

Debido a la demora, fue suficiente para que Naruto alcanzara a la rubiecita-¡te atrapé!-exclamó entre risas envolviéndola en sus brazos y levantándola en el aire, victorioso. No obstante al ver el mal estado de su estado de su esposa-uh Hinata ¿Qué sucede?-.

-mami está cansada-respondió su hijita revolviéndose en sus brazos para quedar frente a su rostro y comenzar a jugar con sus mejillas con despreocupación, pues en su corta edad no entendía por que el "cansancio" resultaba tan agotador.

-¿es verdad?- su mirada incrédula se centró en la Hyuga, quien asintió en un movimiento de cabeza –Hina, creo que te hace falta tomar clases de educación física con Guy-sensei- razonó para sí, pues a su juicio a él le sobraban energías, claro, no estaba considerando que desde pequeño siempre fue hiperactivo y aparte de su caso, cualquier persona común, especialmente siendo una mujer realizar multitud de ejercicios en un corto tiempo resultaba fatigoso. Volviendo a lo importante, le dedico la mirada a quien sostenía en sus brazos –Akemi, vamos a descansar un poco ¿vale?-

Akemi evitó el contacto visual y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con timidez-mientras descansan ¿puedo ir a ver a los patitos?- preguntó con pena medio levantando la cabeza

El Uzumaki sonrió, ese extraño habito de Hinata se le había pegado a su pequeña -claro, puedes ir- accedió colocándola en el suelo.

-gracias papi-agradeció ensanchando una enorme sonrisa demostrando su blanca dentadura, para luego irse corriendo rumbo al lago, donde una parvada de patos nadaba apaciblemente.

-pasar tanto tiempo contigo ha hecho que se parezca a ti, Hinata-comentó el rubio yendo a tomar lugar al lado de ella, quien se había posicionado bajo la sombra de un árbol, descansando en el fresco césped.

-para mi me parece una figurita idéntica a ti-opinó ella siguiendo con la vista la trayectoria recorrida por la pequeña, su físico, el brillo en sus ojos, su sonrisa llena de ilusión, le parecía una copia reducida del hombre al que mas amaba.

Se fundieron en silencio a excepción de unas suaves risas que les provocaba el observar las acciones de su hija quien con afán perseguía a un patito blanco que por todos los medios posibles huía de ella.

De pronto Hinata sintió dar un trago amargo al contemplar como Akemi frenaba su dedicada persecución y se quedaba quieta, observando la situación que ocurría a unos metros de ella; un par de niñitos que no por mucho igualaban su edad, gracias a su trabajo en equipo lograron atrapar a una pequeña cría semejante a la que perseguían. Duró un par de segundos observándolos, para enseguida retomar lo suyo, ignorando lo visto.

No obstante eso le partió el corazón a Hinata, por qué logró divisar que a través de aquel gesto de aparente indiferencia, en sus ojos había una chispa de anhelo, anhelo de tener un compañerito de juegos.

Y sinceramente, ella deseaba lo mismo. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que llevaba esa idea rondando en su cabeza, aunque el simple deseo no era suficiente, era una decisión muy seria que debería tomarse entre los dos. Pero ¿Qué pensaba Naruto al respecto? Lo vio, estaba sonriente, lo que significaba que no notó lo sucedido hace unos segundos.

Suspiró, al parecer ella tendría que sacar el tema.

-sabes Naruto, a veces pienso que Akemi está muy…sola- se mordió el labio inferior, le resultaba demasiado vergonzoso hablar de ello, después de todo nunca lo habían hablado.

-¿sola?- él Uzumaki parpadeó y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, le parecía súbito que hiciera ese comentario tan incongruente –Akemi no está sola, nos tiene a nosotros dos-.

Apretó los labios frustrada, no entendió la indirecta, eso le complicaba más la situación.

-no…no me refería a que este sola literalmente, si no que… ella necesita a alguien con quien jugar y pasar el tiempo- desvió la mirada al suelo, al sentir como el calor subía a sus mejillas debido al bochorno.

Naruto pareció pensarlo-bueno, nosotros jugamos con ella, pero si tu dices que necesita a alguien más, por mi esta bien- .

Exhaló todo el aire contenido con un gran alivio y una inmensa alegría a la vez, Naruto había captado y además parecía estar de acuerdo – ¿lo dices enserio?-

-claro- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la nuca-hay que comprarle una mascota-.

Sintió como si se cayera de su nube de ilusiones, definitivamente él no estaba comprendiendo ninguna de sus indirectas, entonces debería de hablar claro y directo -no Naruto, yo hablaba de…de un hermanito-.

Él susodicho tragó grueso sorprendido –ah, hablabas de "eso"-emitió una risa nerviosa evidentemente incomodo.

-si, b-bueno hace ya tiempo que estoy pensando en eso- superando la vergüenza, alzó la cabeza y fijó la vista en el rostro para ver cual sería su reacción -¿tú qué piensas?-

Su expresión se volvió seria, la situación lo ameritaba, después de todo estaban hablando de traer otro miembro a la familia; un hijo más. Cerró los ojos, un hijo, esa palabra retumbó en su interior, como una cinta de video corrida a máxima velocidad recuerdos pasaron por su mente, él en su infancia, él cuando se enteró de que iba a ser padre…No, no iba a permitir que sucediera. Sus ojos chocaron con los perlados de su esposa lo miraban expectante, lo que hacía más duro decir su decisión -lo siento, pero yo…yo no…-

Ella lo observaba; Naruto tenía la mandíbula tensa, de su frente comenzaba a brotar gotas de sudor, su entrecejo parecía querer juntarse, se le dificultaba expresarse, estaba siendo sometido a demasiada presión. No pensaba forzarlo.

-descuida, está bien-le interrumpió esbozando una leve sonrisa para mostrarle que lo entendía, que aun no estaba preparado para una responsabilidad más.

Sin embargo en el fondo le era inevitable sentirse herida, pues uno de sus mas grandes deseos era sostener entre sus brazos a un niñito rubio, claro, amaba a Akemi, pero un hijo le hacia falta para ser completamente feliz.

- Hina…- definitivamente se sentía miserable, la había herido, ella no quería demostrarlo, pero sus ojos eran tan claros que pudo ver la desilusión y tristeza reflejada en ellos, era un estúpido, la había herido, si tan solo ella supiera sus razones para no querer otro pequeño niño corriendo por la casa, si tan solo supiera…

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!-.

La voz risueña de Akemi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones -¿Qué sucede?-.

Sus ojitos azules se veían emocionados -¿me compras un helado? – preguntó como cualquier niño emocionado por una golosina señalando con su dedo índice hacia un lejano carrito de paletas.

-yo…-cambió su mirada a Hinata, no la podía dejar angustiada, pero por otro lado su princesa le estaba pidiendo esperanzada que fuera con ella.

La Hyuga se dio cuenta de que el Uzumaki estaba en un dilema.

-adelante vayan- dio el permiso, recomponiendo su rostro para tranquilizarlo, después de todo ninguno era culpable de nada en lo absoluto.

-¿tú no vienes mami?- la vio con sus enormes ojos azules alzando las cejas.

Negó con la cabeza no tenía ánimos de ir, no por que estuviera enojada, simplemente por que le seria más provechoso acomodar en orden sus pensamientos.

-aun me siento cansada ¿podrías comprar un helado por mi?-.

Akemi asintió enérgica-vamos papi-apresuró tomándolo de la mano.

Naruto se puso de pie y le echó una última mirada a Hinata-¿segura que estás bien?-

-si, no te preocupes-sonrió sinceramente para darle confianza.

No estaba totalmente convencido pero no pudo quedarse debatiendo mentalmente en irse o no cuando ya era obligado a caminar rumbo al heladero.

Akemi daba pequeños saltitos tarareando una canción alegre y meneando la cabeza hacia los lados.

Por su parte él no conseguía evitar sentir cierto grado de culpabilidad y perderse en sus pensamientos. Se detuvo secamente y abrió los ojos excesivamente olvidándose de parpadear su mente se quedó en blanco, por que no podía demostrarse aun mas sorprendido que lo impactado que estaba.

-es… ¿es él?-cuestionó incrédulo entrecerrando los ojos para agudizar su sentido.

Y es que sus ojos no daban crédito de lo que veían:

Su porte elegante y soberbio, el caminar firme y agraciado, dejando en claro que no se retractaría a volver atrás, la cabeza en alto demostrando un grado de superioridad a los demás, su mirada abismal; fría y altiva, incapaz de demostrar duda, tenía que ser él.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Es él dattebayo!-exclamó con gozo alzando los brazos escandalosamente.

-¿papi?-

Fue devuelto a la realidad al escuchar el susurró de su hija quien lo miraba curiosa, no era algo raro, pues cualquiera se sorprendería al escuchar a su padre hablar cosas incongruentes solo.

Cayó en cuenta de que la acompañaba a comprarle una nieve.

-eh Akemi adelántate ¿sí? En un momento te alcanzo-le indicó liberando su mano, comenzando a caminar hacia donde observaba hasta hace unos momentos.

Y es que verlo, hace años que fue su ultimo encuentro, a su mejor amigo, que consideraba casi un hermano, ¡oh en verdad era él! No pudo contener su emoción por lo que comenzó a correr a donde él caminaba viendo constantemente hacia sus lados frontales, parecía estar buscando algo.

Al estar escasamente a dos metros no resistió el llamarlo-¡Hey Sasuke!- el aludido pareció no escucharlo, así que exclamo con más fuerza -¡Oye Sasuke!-.

* * *

Vio a su izquierda, ¿ella? no, demasiada poca cosa, vio a su derecha ¿tal vez…? Definitivamente tampoco, se veía muy vacía. Exhaló, ir caminando sin rumbo fijo no le estaba dando resultado.

En aquel momento algo llamo su atención, alguien lo estaba nombrando, cosa rara pues a escasos días de volver a Konoha aun no lo conocían. Por ende vio hacia el frente; y lo observo, cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules como el mar y esa enorme sonrisa torpe en su rostro, sin duda, le era inconfundible.

-hmp, tiempo sin verte, Naruto- pronunció sin rastro de emoción en su voz.

-¡Si que ha sido mucho tiempo! ¡Más de diez años! Aun recuerdo que éramos unos niños dattebayo- dijo muy animoso, una risilla melancólica se le escapo, él y Sasuke, con sus antiguas peleas y su manera de llevarse, ahora que lo recordaba si que eran unos niños. No obstante no era tiempo para ponerse nostálgico, ahora se reencontraban y estaban de frente – Pero dime ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Que has hecho de tu vida?, no se si lo sepas pero yo ya eh conseguido alcanzar mi sueño- se señaló a si mismo con el dedo pulgar.

Esbozó una media sonrisa burlesca, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo idiota y parlanchín que conocía.

-Sería algo irónico que no estuviera enterado de que te nombraron presidente de Konoha, después de todo fue anunciado por todos los medios del país- respondió con indiferencia y desinterés en el tema.

-heh, como dije, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra – mencionó orgulloso de su logro –y que hay de ti Sasuke ¿has logrado todas tus metas?- a contraste del Uchiha, se inclinó hacia el frente interesado en saber sobre su vida.

Meditó unos segundos antes de responder, buscando las palabras correctas para describir sus logros -digamos que...todo lo que he deseado lo he conseguido-su respuesta fue tan inescrutable que termino perdiéndose en el viento -actualmente estoy buscando cumplir mi nuevo objetivo- observó de soslayo su alrededor, recordando cual era su propósito.

-pues me alegra, parece que ambos hemos conseguido nuestras metas ¿no?- su felicidad no parecía poder ser mas, pero un pequeño punto rubio algunos metros atrás de su amigo le recordó que tenia un asunto muy importante que hacer –Sasuke tengo que ir a resolver algo, regreso en un momento, no me tardo ¿de acuerdo?- cuestionó reasegurando una palabra tras otra, temiendo que en ese instante en el que se fuera, el pelinegro se marchara de manera incierta y jamás volverlo a ver, tal como ya había sucedido en el pasado.

-hmp- dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa boba a su parecer, él por su parte observó como se marchaba, una vez tomó distancia considerable, se dio la media vuelta, y echó una última mirada despreciativa al rubio que se alejaba cada vez más.

- lo siento Naruto, no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo-.

Después de todo, él tenía que cumplir un objetivo, y simplemente el hecho de quedarse a esperarlo, no entraba en sus planes.

* * *

Naruto marchaba feliz, festejando para sus adentros, el regreso de su mejor amigo, un hecho que esperaba desde hace años y por fin ahora había sucedido, como decía un viejo dicho: "las mejores cosas pasan cuando menos las esperas".

Llegó al puesto de helados en cuestión de segundos, Akemi ya sostenía el postre frio en sus manos, se mordía el labio impaciente por degustarlo, mas se abstenía de hacerlo. Infló los pulmones, satisfecho, la razón por la cual no lo consumía estaba basada en una de sus enseñanzas; no deberle nada a nadie antes de disfrutar de cualquier no hacerla esperar más, preguntó al vendedor el efectivo a deber, al darle respuesta metió la mano en el bolsillo posterior, buscando su billetera, que raro fue no encontrarla, busco en el otro bolsillo, oh no. Sonrió nerviosamente llevándose la mano a la nuca

-ups, creo que olvide mi cartera-.

* * *

Observaba a los niños revolotear alrededor de sus padres, anhelante y frustrada, anhelante de asemejar esa situación, y la frustración de que le causaba que su marido no compartía la misma opinió se encontraba sola, y aunque no hubiera pasado exactamente la misma situación, de cierta forma, de pequeña afrontó la soledad, y no era nada agradable. Claro, no iba a escudarse en que esa fundara la base de su anhelo, sino que ella también lo deseaba. Lastimosamente, no iba a suceder por lo í que mejor no fantasear y concentrarse en lo que tenía.

Un destello naranja entre el verde pasto llamo su atención, fijo la vista para descifrar que era. Ahora que lo observaba bien esa cosa le resultaba muy familiar, pequeña, cuadrada y de un color naranja fluorescente. ¡La cartera de Naruto! Probablemente se le había caído mientras jugaban a causa de tanto movimiento. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ya hacia un buen rato que se marcharon, y la razón por la que aun no volvían era la ausencia de ese pequeño objeto.

Se incorporó y se dirigió con rapidez a recogerla, sería mejor ir a llevarla a su propietario antes de que surgieran fue su prisa que no se aseguro de donde pisaba. La consecuencia surgió cuando al intentar caminar resbaló hacia el frente a causa de un charco de fango camuflado entre las hebras del cé ver que no podía evitar su caída, cerró los ojos y colocó las manos al frente para amortiguarla.

Pero esa caída nunca llego. Si no al contrario, en vez de chocar contra las duras y punzocortantes piedras, sus manos entraron en contacto con una superficie blanda y tersa.

* * *

Resopló con disgusto, el caminar sin rumbo fijo comenzaba a fastidiarlo, el motivo residía en su búsqueda infructuosa. Localizar una mujer era más difícil de lo que es que no encontrara alguna chica en el sentido literal, había por montones, y le resultaba muy fácil llamar su atención. Parecía estar contradiciéndose, obviamente, por que podría fácilmente elegir a la que le placiera y su problema estaba solucionado. El problema residía en que ninguna llenaba todas sus expectativas.

El buscaba una mujer bella pero con personalidad.

Tal vez no debería elegir a una desconocida, si no alguien que ya conociera desde el pasado. Exacto, por eso volvió a Konoha, por que buscaba una chica con la que ahí se relaciono. Echó memoria, en su infancia y pubertad había conocido montones de chicas, pero ¿con quien tenía una relación mas profunda?

A su mente vinieron Sakura e Ino.

Sakura, ella era muy inteligente y se podía decir que eran amigos, además de que contaba con un carácter fuerte. O tal vez Ino, era realmente una belleza, tenía un cuerpo y un rostro difíciles de pasar por alto. Frunció los labios, no podía ser ninguna de las dos, por que a ambas las unía un mismo defecto; habían estado enamoradas de él. Para un Uchiha, no era digno tener como esposa a una chica que sin conocerlo se arrastrara a sus pies, seria demasiado humillante.

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando un suceso imprevisto llamó su atención: una chica estaba a punto de estrellarse de cara justo en un montón de piedrecillas. Por lo regular no le importaría, no la conocía, lo que le sucediera no era de su incumbencia, pero, el rostro blanco de ella se teñiría de sangre, o maldita sea no tenia tiempo de pensarlo. Fue tan rápido y repentino el movimiento que para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había actuado por uno de sus brazos enredándola por la cintura y su mano libre la había tomado de la nuca y pegado su cabeza a su pecho, evitando así su caída.

Ella no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, la situación era demasiado irreal, esperaba haber sentido el dolor de muchas piedrecillas incrustándosele en su rostro y manos, y al contrario la superficie era demasiado suave, además su nariz era impregnada por el aroma de pino de montaña fusionado con menta. Tal vez se había desmayado y ahora se encontraba en el hospital, si, eso sonaba lógico, pero el miedo a ver su rostro fracturado le impedía moverse.

Comenzó a preocuparse, ya habían pasado algunos segundos y la chica no parecía reaccionar, tal vez se había desmayado. Aflojo un poco el agarre sin soltarla esperando que se incorporara, pero estando al pendiente de que no se fuera a caer.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz masculina, ahora entendía, un hombre la había sujetado para evitar que se cayera. Dio un leve empujoncito para que la soltara y de inmediato retrocedió dos pasos.

-¡D-Disculpe! ¡Y-Yo…L-Lo siento! ¡L-Lamento las molest-ti-tias!-se disculpó atropelladamente incapaz de verlo a la cara, sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza.

Se le quedo viendo fijamente, re memorizando; esos gestos, esa manera de hablar y ese sonrojo avergonzado en su rostro ya lo había visto antes. Ya lo recordaba, era esa chica que estaba en su salón de clases en la infancia y que además se encontraba continuamente en reuniones empresariales entre familias destacadas.

-descuida, Hinata Hyuga-.

Curiosa de saber quien conocía su nombre se atrevió a levantar la mirada; entonces sus ojos blancos se encontraron con sus ojos negros abismales. Lo conocía, la mirada azabache, y el cabello negro despeinado contrastando con su piel pálida, él era el chico popular del colegio, al mismo que se topaba en las juntas entre los Hyuga y los Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-.

Ese tono dulce e inocente en su voz, propio de Hinata Hyuga.

-cuanto tiempo ha pasado, Hinata, veo que has cambiado, realmente has cambiado-.

No pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada; el cabello negro azulado largo y sedoso hasta la cintura meciéndose con el viento. Su rostro de facciones finas, terso y natural; sin maquillaje. Su piel blanca y suave como la porcelana. Abajo de su blusa podía deducir que tenia buen busto a la vista de cualquiera, deseable para los hombres, envidia para las mujeres. Su cintura estrecha y caderas amplias que al caminar llamarían su atención hacia ellas.

Rostro fino y cuerpo escultural. Se había convertido en una mujer, que escasamente se parecía a la chica que recordaba, aquella que vestía gruesas chamarras y tenia el cabello semejante al de un niño.

-es-esto…-.

Inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sin atreverse a mirarlo, incomoda, muy incomoda. Primero, por la manera en que la miraba, esos ojos siempre oscuros y fríos le infundían miedo. Segundo, no estaba segura si él le dijo que había cambiado para bien o para mal, por lo que no tenia idea de que responderle. Y tercero, rara vez cruzaron palabra en tiempos pasados, por lo que resultaba muy extraño estar conversando fuera de los ámbitos escolares o de etiqueta, por lo que no era correcto preguntarle sobre su vida privada.

Sonrió arrogante, ella había cambiado por fuera pero por dentro seguía siendo tímida, una Hyuga muy singular. Hyuga, ahora los recordaba a detalle, inversionistas que años atrás se encontraban al nivel del sistema policiaco de los Uchiha como los más relevantes para el sostén público de Konoha.

-supongo que ahora los Hyuga son los que más destacan en Konoha ¿no?-preguntó lo posiblemente mas lógico, una bocanada áspera y amarga, debido a la frustración que le causaba el imaginar que si su familia existiera, hubieran llegado a lo mas alto. Un golpe para su orgullo Uchiha, tenía que aceptar la realidad quisiese o no, y resignarse a escuchar la respuesta afirmativa.

Para su sorpresa, Hinata no respondió al instante. Bajó la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta, que inconscientemente le dio una rasgada a su corazón, le dolió el recordar los rostros de su padre, su hermana, su primo e incluso su tutor, sintió su rostro decaerse, no obstante Sasuke esperaba una respuesta, junto sus fuerzas para que su voz saliera a flote.

-y-yo no lo se, hace mucho tiempo que…- pasó saliva para deshacer el nudo en la garganta y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja-…que me desheredaron- concluyo con un hilo de voz.

Se sorprendió, ella siempre fue intachable respecto a modales, alto nivel académico; vaya si era una sorpresa. Desheredar, significa que hizo algo realmente deshonroso, o no cumplió con las expectativas esperadas y que debido a ello perdió el favor de su linaje. Un momento, un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente, si se perdía el favor, regularmente se perdían los lazos familiares, y se sentía muy identificado con lo último; perder.

-¿eso significa que te has quedado sin tu familia?- preguntó con interés, sin medir el impacto de sus palabras.

Bien definitivamente esto último no fue una rasgada, si no una estocada en su corazón, sonaba tan frio; quedarte sin tu familia. Sin embargo, no era que Sasuke fuera un insensible, si no que ella quería cegarse a la realidad, no tenia familia, por que aunque todos estuvieran con vida, no tenían ningún tipo de relación, cada quien corría por su cuenta.

- se puede decir que si-respondió sin verlo.

Interesante, ambos tenían la misma semejanza, aunque no en el mismo sentido, pero se sabía que ambos no tenían familia, cada quien dependía de si mismo.

-entiendo-dijo inexpresivo, aunque por dentro estuviera cautivado con el tema-¿y que sientes respecto a ello?- bien, ahora solo faltaba saber si ella también pensaba como él para deducir si congeniaban.

Esta ultima pregunta si la puso a pensar, ¿Qué sentía? Por un lado en verdad le angustiaba pensar en lo sucedido, y llegaba sentirse sola, pero por otro lado, aunque no estuvieran ellos, no estaba sola, tenia al rubio extrovertido al que amaba y al poco tiempo también se unió a ella la pequeña rubiecita, que iluminan su vida con esa luz fulgurante que solo ellos podían darle, se llevo las manos al pecho, donde se alojaba ese calor que ambos le proporcionaban, cerró los ojos y dio su respuesta.

-bueno Sasuke-kun, yo siento que cuando perdemos algo es por que ganaremos algo mucho mejor-respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendido, ahora si que estaba escéptico, esa respuesta si que no se la esperaba. Sus opiniones eran totalmente distintas. Él, tanto tiempo había pasado, y aun no cicatrizaba el sentimiento de la perdida de su familia. Y ella, la contrario, sonreía con total felicidad, diciéndole que aun cuando dolía, siempre más adelante encontraría cosas mejores. Una marcada diferencia. Al parecer Hinata Hyuga tenía muchas sorpresas ocultas, que le parecían muy fascinantes, y eso era impresionante, por que era muy difícil que algo llamara su atención y ella, lo había logrado sin siquiera intentarlo.

Sonrió para sus adentros, Hinata llenaba sus expectativas.

Tal vez no era tan excepcional su belleza como la de Ino, pero era bella. Tenía buen cuerpo, no iba a negarlo, y eso le permitiría darle hijos fá rostro, de facciones finas e únicas, además de esa expresión inocente en su rostro la hacia mas atrayente. Su familia tendría buenos rasgos genéticos.

Pero sobre todo, Hinata era diferente.

Su personalidad era distinta a todas las chicas con las que había tratado, con ella podía tener una conversación normal, sin que su físico propio la distrajera, nada de sonrisas tontas o ni coqueteos estúpidos. Hinata no estaba enamorada de él.

Y eso era un reto, por que el no se conformaba, los retos difíciles solo hacían que pudiera disfrutar del premio.

Ella era la elegida.

* * *

El par de rubios Uzumaki se alejaba del puesto de helados.

Akemi disfrutaba radiante su barquillo de helado de chocolate, después de un largo tiempo de espera, al fin lo saboreaba sin ningún remordimiento.

Por otro lado Naruto también llevaba un helado, en su mano derecho, mas no degustaba, si no más bien observaba su muñeca derecha, donde brillaba la ausencia de su reloj de plata. El motivo era que, después de dialogar durante un buen rato con el heladero sobre como pagar lo debido, llegaron a un acuerdo donde accedió a darle a cambio su reloj, obviamente no se comparaba con el costo de ambos, pero era la única pertenencia que traía consigo. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, al recordar un detalle muy importante, que había olvidado completamente.

-oh Sakura-chan se enfadara conmigo- se lamentó tragando en seco al recordar que la chica de cabello rosa le había obsequiado el reloj para su ultimo cumpleaños y si se llegaba a enterar de que lo perdió por unos simples postres, estaría en un gran, gran problema. Pero claro, cuando le mencionara que Sasuke regresó a Konoha se emocionaría tanto que olvidaría su gran metida de pata.

¡oh cierto, Sasuke!

Vio hacia donde lo dejó minutos atrás, ya no que por tardar tanto, se cansó de esperar y se fue a vagar por ahí. Tendría que buscarlo, no lo dejaría desaparecer de nuevo.

-Akemi si quieres puedes ir con tu mamá por que yo…- silenció al notar como la Uzumaki ya no estaba a su lado, rápidamente busco con la mirada, encontrándola unos metros adelante, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Hinata….charlando con Sasuke. Sonrió alegre.

-Hina, creo que ya encontraste al theme-.

* * *

Llevaban ya un buen rato charlando sobre sus familias, no obstante en su mente estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento, debía ser cauteloso como la serpiente, que se adapta al entorno de su presa, encuentra su punto vulnerable y luego lleva a cabo su propósito. Hasta el momento ya había ganado parte de la confianza de la Hyuga, lo deducía por lo dicho sobre su pasado ahora conseguía pasar a hablar de lo que le importaba; el futuro.

-Interesante- comentó sin previo aviso, con una expresión pensativa en su faz, viendo hacia la nada.

-¿Perdón?- ella no comprendió el por que de su comentario, y para saber que le parecía llamativo de todo lo que habían hablado seria difícil deducir.

Bien, consiguió el primer paso: su atención. Lo siguiente era cautivarla con el tema, usando los recursos que tenia a su mano.

-Años atrás, tu y yo estábamos entre las doce promesas de Konoha; Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino ¿Recuerdas lo que Kakashi-sensei decía de todos nosotros? él decía que teníamos mucho futuro. Ahora que lo pienso todos hemos luchado y conseguido cumplir nuestras metas, propósitos y deseos- le comentó observándola fijamente.

-Deseos- repitió ella, fijando su vista en un panorama a lo lejos.

Siempre siendo observador notó su distracción, tenia que ver con algo de lo dicho, mas no supo a que se debía.

-He de suponer que todos nos podemos dar por servidos con el presente que tenemos, de alguna manera hemos conseguido lo que deseamos- las palabras al salir de sus labios eran hipócritas, Hinata no le respondía, la observo a detalle; ella estaba distraída, ni siquiera lo estaba viendo a él, lo que le dio que sospechar, a ella le faltaba algo. Alzó una ceja y alzó un poco la voz -¿O no?-

-Ah- parpadeó un par de veces saliendo de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la pregunta, por un momento olvidó que no estaba sola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo que te molestó?- le cuestionó, en definitiva, uniendo las piezas se dio cuenta de que algo deseaba Hinata, algo relacionado con su presente/futuro, y al descubrirlo, encontraría el punto débil de ella, y así estaría seguro de cómo proceder a su siguiente paso.

-Nada, es solo que tus palabras me pusieron a pensar en mi vida- le comentó de nuevo viendo de reojo al punto que hace momentos observaba.

Siendo astuto, se percato de donde venia la distracción; por lo que siguió con la vista la trayectoria de la mirada de ella y se sorprendió, eran un par de niños que jugaban. Las piezas hicieron clic en su mente.

-Niños, o debería de decir, hijos…Hinata ¿Es ese un deseo que aun esta arraigado en ti?-.

No despegó la mirada de ella, perfecto, parecía que la vida le sonreía, si estaba en lo correcto, su ilusión era la misma que la de él. Si ese fuera el caso conseguir a la Hyuga sería pan comido.

Hinata bajó la vista, era algo curioso, hace un par de minutos había estado pensando justo sobre el actual tema, parecía que su existencia quería jugar con ella, estar recordándole un imposible, como estar echándole limón a la herida.

No le respondía, su mirada gacha, sus ojos húmedos, los labios curveados hacia abajo y su silencio, lo decía todo.

-Está bien, comprendo- Retuvo una sonrisa que se quería formar en su rostro debido a la satisfacción que le otorgaba; al fin encontraba una respuesta a lo que buscaba, y el resultado lo dejaba más que complacido.

-Es que yo…yo quiero- empezó a balbucear, indecisa sobre revelarle su inquietud, Sasuke era muy observador y anteriormente dedujo fácilmente todos sus pensamientos, quizás tendría algunas palabras de sabiduría para ella, él siempre había sido conocido por ser brillante.

Cada vez el sentimiento de ansias lo llenaba más y más, las ansias de saber que pensaba, ella estaba a punto de revelarle su frustración con la cual podría realizar su movimiento final.

-¡Sasuke!-.

Maldijo en su interior al reconocer esa aguda voz e inoportuna intervención, pero guardó su disgusto para sí mismo.

-Naruto- lo nombró con apatía pasándose una mano por el cabello, al ver como el rubio se posicionaba frente a el.

-¡deberías aprender a quedarte quieto en un solo lugar dattebayo!- le grito en la cara, ocultando con un regaño el verdadero pánico que lo había inundado al perderlo de vista, temiendo que sus caminos se separaran de nuevo y no lograr rehacer su amistad.

-hmp- rechazó con la mirada, molestó por dos motivos; primero le parecía que él rubio hacia demasiado escándalo por tan simple cosa y en segundo, ¿Quién se creía para decirle donde debería estar y donde no? si, él Uzumaki era fastidioso.

Su enojo se esfumo al notar un pequeño pero significativo detalle; la mano del rubio estaba entrelazada con la de una pequeña niña. La observó y no tardo en hallar la semejanza; un largo y dorado cabello, ojos grandes y azulados como el mar, y unas singulares marcas en las mejillas. Era fácil describirlos con una palabra: idénticos.

-vaya Naruto, no sabía que tenias una hija-dijo sin rastro de sorpresa, asociando el parentesco entre ambos. Aunque por dentro, si estaba bastante impresionado de que el cabeza hueca tuviera familia.

Él Uzumaki se dio cuenta del hecho que le hizo ver, aun no le presentaba a su familia a su mejor amigo, si que era despistado -es cierto aun no se conocen-rió de si mismo -bien Sasuke, te quiero presentar a mi hija, Akemi-señalo a su pequeña replica.

Él Uchiha la vio con desdén, es verdad que el quería una familia, pero de cualquier manera nunca había sido muy apegado a los niños, le parecían irritantes y tediosos.

Naruto prosiguió con las presentaciones sin si siquiera notar el gesto del Uchiha -Akemi él es mi mejor amigo Sasuke, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeños -explicó a la rubiecita, quien solo se encogió en su lugar -vamos Akemi, no seas tímida ¿por que no lo saludas?- le insto dándole un empujoncito hacia el frente.

Akemi se quedo ahí, con la cabeza baja y las cejas levantadas, observando con sus enormes ojos azules al pelinegro, la expresión en su rostro le causaba miedo; él no era feliz, por que no estaba sonriendo. Esos ojos oscuros no eran alegres como los de su papá, ni cálidos como los de su mamá, nunca había visto algo así, esos ojos eran diferentes, ni siquiera eran tristes, eran…tenebrosos. Detuvo su respiración, sentía que si decía algo o incluso se movía un poco, el se iba a molestar. No pudo resistir mas el contacto visual con el hombre, por lo que se fue y se escondió detrás de su mamá, así estaría protegida, así no le haría daño.

-uh ¿Akemi?- Naruto se confundió por la reacción de su hija, estaba abrazando las piernas de Hinata como si buscara protección y tenia los ojos vidriosos como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado; ellos no solo se parecían en el físico, también en lo irreverentes y maleducados. Esa niña grosera no le dirigió siquiera la palabra y peor aun; fue a aferrarse a Hinata.

-deberías enseñarle modales a tu hija, es de muy mala educación ir y esconderse detrás de desconocidos, te sugeriría que le digas que se disculpe con Hinata por hacerla pasar por una situación tan incomoda-.

Todavía estaban las palabras en los labios del Uchiha cuando la pequeña pronunció una sola y sencilla palabra de cuatro letras, la cual aun así le hizo estremecerse por completo: Mamá. ¿Había escuchado bien? No había duda, la niñita estaba viendo a Hinata y esta ultima le sonreía ¡La niña estaba llamando como su madre a la Hyuga! ¿Pero como?. La situación que de por si ya le era desagradable se volvió aun mas incomoda para el cuando su mente hizo clic y unió los conocimientos que había adquirido en el ultimo minuto; si Naruto era el padre de la niña y esta afirmaba que Hinata era su madre, entonces eso solo significaba una sola cosa; Naruto y Hinata eran pareja ¡Naruto el idiota era dueño de ese fino espécimen femenino Hyuga!

-Jeje Sasuke, tan distraído como siempre- le dijo Naruto sin burla, mas bien bromeando con su viejo amigo –Hinata es mi esposa, jiji-.

-Naruto, pero tú… ¿Cómo sucedió esto?- le cuestionó el Uchiha sintiéndose presionado por primera vez en el día, era raro que le pasara y le resultaba molesto, pero no podia sacárselo de la cabeza !No podía! ¡¿Cómo era posible que un perdedor como Naruto haber terminado con Hinata?

-Creías que terminaría con Sakura, pero las cosas cambian amigo, hoy Hinata es el amor de mi vida ¿verdad que es hermosa?- le dijo acercándose a su mujer y abrazándola con ternura.

-¡Na-Naruto!-exclamó Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas, por más tiempo que pasara cualquier halago de él rubio causarían los mismos efectos en ella.

Lo que a ninguno de los dos le pasaba en la cabeza era que su amigo estaba que se derretía por dentro al contemplar la escena.

¿Qué si era hermosa? ¡Claro que lo era! Y por eso no podía dejar de dar vueltas en lo mismo y lo mismo, su subconsciente no era capaz de aceptar la realidad de que Naruto era el hombre de esa mujer que en menos de cinco minutos había captado su atención como ninguna otra.

-bueno theme esta es mi familia- termino de explicar, sin tener la mas remota idea de lo que estaba pasando el pelinegro, entonces una pregunta lógica después de lo sucedido, por lo que empezó a ver hacia los costados- oh por cierto no te lo eh preguntado ¿tu tienes familia? ¿Esposa? ¿Alguna novia?-.

No iba a responder esa pregunta, por que la respuesta era un seco no, y eso resultaba demasiado humillante para él, un orgulloso Uchiha, es decir ¿Cómo era posible? Que su torpe mejor amigo de su infancia fuera feliz, con una mujer especial, mientras que él, siendo tan exitoso y privilegiado, estuviera sufriendo la soledad y estuviera insatisfecho ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?

Hinata estaba observándolo fijamente; estaba mirando en otra dirección, con los puños cerrados, estaba respirando entrecortadamente, la quijada rígida, parecía tener un conflicto mental.

-hum Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien?-.

Reaccionó al escuchar su nombre, les dirigió la mirada, no obstante de inmediato la volvió a desviar al notar como Hinata se sorprendía al verlo. Tenía que calmarse y sinceramente, no creía poder hacerlo. Se paso ambas manos por el rostro intentando despeja su mente y de nuevo les dirigió la mirada.

-debo irme- decidió con voz mas seca y cortante de lo normal, lo único que quería era marcharse de ahí.

-Sasuke ¿te sientes bien?-cuestiono Naruto al darse cuenta de su estado, que cambio súbitamente de un momento a otro.

-si, debo marcharme, yo…tengo cosas que hacer- maldición, no estaba funcionando, ni siquiera lograba articular de un modo correcto, estaba quedando como un idiota, no soportaba estar un momento mas frente a esa imagen, les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

-¡espera Sasuke! aun te quedaras un tiempo en Konoha ¿no?- le gritó, tenia que asegurarse de que no perderían contacto de nuevo.

-si, claro-respondió en automático sin pensarlo, solo para que el rubio dejara de irritarlo.

-¡entonces nos mantenemos en comunicación!-alcanzó a decirle, mas el Uchiha ya no respondió, solo continuo caminando -Sasuke se veía desorientado ¿Qué rayos le pasaría?- comentó Naruto una vez que el susodicho se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, pensativo en el repentino cambio de humor ocurrido.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, aun impactada por lo sucedido, pues podía jurar en que por un instante, los ojos del Uchiha se tornaron rojizos como la sangre, observando con aborrecimiento como quien ve una luz que lo ciega.

* * *

La noche cayó en un santiamén para los habitantes de la ciudad de Konoha, especialmente para el hogar de los Uzumaki, quien en cierta habitación de la Residencia Presidencial de Konoha, los dos padres de familia observaban a su pequeña y única hija dormir plácidamente sobre su cama. Sus respiraciones acompasadas al movimiento de su pecho, su rostro que representaba la inocencia de todos los niños a su más tierna infancia y sus manos empuñadas en un fuerte abrazo a un osito de felpa. Ambos se sentían capaces de quedarse viéndola así durante horas y horas, esa pequeña sin duda que era un sol para los dos, irradiándolos de felicidad.

-Mírala, en serio que quedó exhausta con este largo día en el parque- comentó Naruto desprendiendo alegría –Verla dormir tan satisfecha es la cereza en el fabuloso pastel que fue el día de hoy- dijo entusiasmado, pero su alegría se vio interrumpida con el sonido de su estomago –Hablar de pasteles ya hizo que me diera hambre jeje-.

Hinata percibió la gran felicidad en su esposo -Te ves muy contento, me da gusto que este día libre te haya refrescado, de hecho hace tiempo que no te veía tan gozoso-.

-Pues como no estarlo, primeramente pasar tiempo de calidad con las dos personas más importantes de mi vida y luego recibir la gran sorpresa-.

Hinata ya sospechaba que era esa sorpresa -Hablas de ¿Sasuke-kun?-

-Mi gran y mejor amigo Sasuke ha regresado, en serio extrañaba verlo- suspiró mientras ponía la mirada en el techo –Cuantos recuerdos me trae. No puedo esperar a tener una larga platica con el-

-Umm- se llevo el dedo índice al labio inferior, pensativo, recordó su encuentro con el Sasuke, esos ojos negros como el abismo, imposible de vislumbrar el fondo, imposible de saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos. También estaba esa manera tan rígida de hablar, siempre acertada, pero sin expresar emociones. Su conversación había sido sobre pensamientos y deseos, habían mantenido una charla profunda, pero por alguna razón, no la embargaba ninguna emoción al recordar al Uchiha.

-¿Qué pasa Hina?-le sacó de sus cavilaciones la voz de Naruto.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando-.

Naruto le rodeó la espalda con un brazo –A veces me parece que piensas demasiado, no vayas a terminar como Shino o Shikamaru-.

Al oír esos dos últimos nombres, Hinata abrió los parpados bien grandes –Oh por dios, se me estaba olvidando, tenemos que entregar a todos nuestros amigos las invitaciones al cumpleaños de Akemi-.

Naruto se dio un palmazo en la cara – ¡Yo también lo había olvidado! Pero no desesperemos, mañana domingo las entregaremos todas; a Sakura-chan, a la familia Nara, a la familia Akimichi, a tu primo Neji y su mujer, a Kakashi-sensei y Kurenai-sensei, a Gai, Lee, Ero sennin, Shino ¡Hasta al fastidioso de Kiba! Y como olvidarlo ¡A Sasuke y su novia! Bueno, después de tanto año ya debe de tener novia ¿no crees?-.

-Por supuesto- le respondió la Hyuga sin mucho pensarlo, Sasuke siempre estuvo caracterizado por ser muy reservado y calculador, mas estaba segura de que una chica se había ajustado a su forma de ser, después de todo al amar no habia que llenar cierto perfil, el amor se daba de forma natural. Bostezó su mente y cuerpo le exigían descanso, el día había sido agotador –Pero creo que por lo pronto ya hay que irnos a dormir-.

Naruto ya estaba asomándose por la ventana viendo la luna mientras sonreía de lado a lado ¿Qué más podía pedir? La mujer de su vida, la niña más hermosa del mundo, una multitud de amigos verdaderos y el regreso de su mejor amigo, era tan feliz, demasiado feliz ya nada le podía salir mal en la vida.

En la simple mente del Uzumaki ni siquiera pasaba la más mínima idea de que su encuentro con Sasuke empezaría a cocinar algo…algo a lo que nunca imaginó que tendría que enfrentarse.

* * *

Se dio la vuelta incapaz de dormir, quisiera poder decir que se debía a que la cama aun se encontraba demasiado nueva como para acostumbrarse, pero no podía engañarse, esa no era la razón de su insomnio. Buscando con que distraerse paseó la mirada por la habitación; para su retorno había mandado remodelar la mansión de los Uchiha en la que vivió su infancia y hasta el momento no se daba el tiempo de ver como había más que inmobiliario en color azabache, resaltando en las paredes blancas.

Se veía tan vacio.

Un momento, había una pintura en una de las paredes; un retrato de la familia Uchiha, su familia. Una molesta sensación en la garganta lo obligó a cambiar de posición apoyando su nuca sobre sus manos y quedar frente al ventanal al que traspasaba la noche; el cielo alumbrado por el firmamento de estrellas y lo que más resaltaba: la luna llena. La luna que le recordó unos singulares ojos que llevaban incomodándole durante toda la noche. Maldijo por lo bajo al sentir de nuevo esa amarga sensación que le provocaba recordar esa imagen, sus ojos blancos apenados intentando esconderse bajo su flequillo y las mejillas con un rubor natural apareciendo en ellas. Ese sonrojo que tanto le daba vueltas por la cabeza y que por alguna razón detestaba ¿Por qué? siempre le había parecido estúpido que una chica se sonrojara, era señal de torpeza, entonces ¿Por qué esa imagen se negaba a salir de su mente?

Cerró los parpados, claro, ya lo había visto antes.

* * *

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la escuela secundaria rumbo a su locker, necesitaba un par de libros para la próxima clase, aunque claro, siendo el profesor Kakashi no tenía prisa alguna, siempre llegaba tarde. Se detuvo en seco y fijo la mirada en el suelo, lo estaban siguiendo, ya se había percatado de eso desde hacía un buen rato, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo seguían, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero aun así resultaba irritante. Soltó un suspiro irritado, había que acabar con eso, al menos por ese dia. Alzó la cabeza y vio hacia sus espaldas, donde un grupo de niñas lo acosaba a un par de metros.

-hmp- bufó dedicándoles una mirada, las chiquillas se sonrojaron de inmediato, luego se dio la vuelta y prosiguió con su camino, dejando los gritos escandalizados a sus espaldas.

Resopló, la historia se repetía vez tras vez, pero bueno ya era costumbre. Justo al dar vuelta en la intersección de pasillos se encontró con un chico rubio y de ojos azules asemejándolo en edad que lo observaba fulminante.

-¡theme! ¡Me ganaste en deportes, pero solo por esta vez! ¡Te superare!- chilló el rubio apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

Y allí otra de las historias de todos los días, su torpe compañero de tutorías retándolo, tras haber perdido contra él.

-sigue soñando, Naruto-dobe- respondió con su calma habitual pero con ese toque burlesco que tanto molestaba al Uzumaki.

-¡Ya veras theme! ¡Algún día seré el mejor presidente de Konoha! ¡Dattebayo!-finalizó con gran determinación para luego marcharse y perderse tras de el.

Sonrió arrogante, que gracia resultaba que alguien tan torpe y cabezón aspirara a tal sueño. Cuando se disponía seguir con su camino una figura llamo su atención; una niña de corto cabello azulado y ojos reconocibles como los Hyuga, se encontraba oculta tras la fila de lockers, y observaba por donde se había marchado el rubio.

-Na…Naruto-kun- susurro ella llevándose una mano al pecho, al mismo tiempo que un tono de un tenue color rosa pintaba sus mejillas.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe ¡Eso era! Desde un principio Hinata se había sonrojado por Naruto, siempre había sido así, Naruto causaba esa reacción en ella sin siquiera intentarlo, pero ¡¿Cómo? Siempre fue Naruto, y él idiota no se daba cuenta siquiera de ello, y él nunca logró provocarle un sonrojo a la Hyuga ¡Jamás! ¡Siempre Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

-uhg- Una fuerte punzada en la cabeza se hizo presente y su vista se volvió nublada, se llevo una mano a la sien, se estaba saliendo de control otra vez, no podía sucederle de nuevo. Hiperventilo un par de veces, no, no iba a admitirlo, Naruto no lo había vencido, él era mejor, y Naruto no era más feliz que é nunca había sentido nada por él, lo reconocía, nunca había sentido ningún tipo de atracción hacia su persona.

Más eso no significaba que nunca fuera a sentirlo.

Se sentó en los bordes de la cama y tomo su teléfono celular, comenzando a teclear un par de números. Una sonrisa leve apareció en sus labios a la par que se llevaba el teléfono al oído, por su mente pasaba un único objetivo en mente:

Hinata Hyuga sería suya.

* * *

Bien este fic tenía bastante pensando en subirlo y apenas me he atrevido a hacerlo, antes que nada quisiera hacer una aclaración que creo es la más esencial:

Como se habrán dado cuenta Sasuke será el antagonista en esta historia y les advierto que será frio y cruel, capaz de todo por realizar su objetivo. NO es que sea bashing contra Sasuke, tan solo seré realista respecto a su carácter, como lo maneja el propio Masashi Kishimoto (aunque admito que no soy perfecta, por lo que tal vez en algunas partes tal vez me salga un poquito)

Bueno tal vez notaron algunas escenas medio confusas e incógnitas en el capitulo, conforme el desarrollo se irán revelando(o surgiendo mas enigmas) me gusta mucho el drama y el misterio por lo que pido paciencia.

En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán más personajes y parejas, y por supuesto a quien llamó Sasuke.

Me despido invitándolos a dejar sus generosas opiniones respecto al fic, todos los reviews serán respondidos al grado que puedan, son bienvenidas sus ideas, dudas o críticas constructivas. Tomare en cuenta todo lo que me digan para futuros capítulos.

Y creo que ya saben el lema de los fanfics "los reviews son la inspiración para seguir"

Un saludo y hasta la próxima.


End file.
